


Bandom on Crack

by RyanWantsMilk



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Marina & the Diamonds, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanWantsMilk/pseuds/RyanWantsMilk
Summary: A crack!fic inspired by some hilarious Instagram RolePlayersIf you hate 2005 grammar begOne thOtS





	Bandom on Crack

Spazzer wus lokking at a peed on thermeter in the bathrab

Job wos Walkering aroub da bathtab sturring at Spaxen’s thromometer wondereb if Spandexer was pregant

”job sexxy beas the thermom ses 98 degrebs dos that meeen im pregert?? ;( “ spanex froons

”98 CHILDREN???” Johm blerts oit And dyed of shok ;;(( rip joh

 

meanwil in Ryabs aparbmant

”ryas bby pay atten t to me”” brednob demans

ryad pushs brendledorp off the cush “No Brenner-bub I'm watching tv” ;$ he smork

bubber smork bakkk

the dO em secksyy thing u catchy my driF ;00

 

frokie makibg out wif Gerd on fronef dallob abd peeterck hid he eee-yes

”no das inappropriate gerb” petrick clim in dillons leep “protecc me larg tree man”

Dislab picc uP petracj aNd taken he pregger boofren to bed

”slep patruch” dallis tucc in th blonb shorty UwU

he lay neck to parrick an spoon he booty O_O

Miket in da closet wus shiverib becus gernard has LoCk in closet

moiki hads non clue wer t f de keys is

he angery

 

marine dancey on tables as peet abd brenlog cheer on \\(^•^)/

“They are not intellectuals like us.” ryen complainers to spesser

”bUt ryar I hav a thong to tell u :0” spacer pat his tum

”What’s it Spanice you fat Les?” 

“im gregant”

”SPAM YOU SLUT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET PREGGO WITH MY CHILD I THOUGH YOU HAD A GIRL PEEN WHAT IS WRONG WITH-“

”its jobs (*-_-)” spandex frown

”Oh” Rhyam silense

”whos pregant??” Marima pipe up

”ur slu ass” bregnogg reterts with a wOnk

”im not a slu” ;( marino shaks in herbikine

“Splain the her-pes” rtab scof

marib crys

 

Tyleb and Jos comfor spenser durang Th hole pregancy

Wen soencer pukk his dinnet thei clense uP the mess bc its yukky an smels lik rottin fetis is disgustang $.$

he lump aroun the fat an roll to the frige

tylem nudgs johs

”did she eat jim”

”no tylur he did not eat Jim jim is outside”

”ok” tuler yaw n an snugle joch

 

Brandon wus tyed up to the bed wit rops an moning as rybab shovs an 87 insh dikk up brenos bootyhole );

”ryas im tird and sof” brugger cri

”Shhh baby it will make you an intellectual.” ryno twis the dilodo in the thot and pushs

”it souns lyk bakwurds poopy” breson complunt

”I will eat all the craps out of your sweethole Brenny babe. (wink wonk)” Ryon slap Bendon’s behind cheekies wif a haibrus

bryabdon screm from da sensashuns in his plesur sausag

rylon had m siniser grin as he star at beebos Germard Weigh mask an fel so hot in his gups

he mak brebo drank his jazz for da smArty joose >n< is salteb

 

Tyjer eyes waas bug out of he hed wen the babby starto cum out of peterk’s vagine. ‘‘Twas an alieb bby the siz of dalins hol fis.

”dose it hurt” jonsh murmerd b4 faintagn

”jish you useles fungus” tlyer shak he head in digrunstlement

Pet wents cruch at Pritchas entranse an tol de wee muffan to push

Da bebie floo out of parickt an landd on dalltons croch nocking hiM out an he fall wi jos rip a mans not redy to be byaby dady :((

 

In de nex rooom

Spanners manhol is sploding with babe becuz com to fined out the hose prengant with twAns

duble nocked uP woa Job Worker wat a mad beAs RiP a legen

(preganxy secs ;;o )

so ye spenacks screeemn fur liek twulv hours

burdon sqat at spensers butt as he hads hard tim giv birT *~*

rip ur plevic reegon spanver

”Is he gonna die?” rynoodle pok at breb’s noots

”wher da fickin doctur rybo” bden wince as he burthing fren squeee his han s

“SEA SUCTION” a ners an a dicktor rus into da ruuum

Jash step in ansaw the birf

he fain ageb smh Jof Dub u weak spredshit

 

Marimba dans danse fur all the bois wit thur smol chilluns she rejoyce dat she isn’t pregert she singl flamingle none boyfren tho she a bishrekual •,•

Dalick wus holdong he smely infan grill she hab rosef in her harrr 

prickturd was wipign th bhabbys snert off her mose n she drooleb on her unclef brandob :/

”Ew it’s retarded” ryle scot acros the seet away frum da wrunklie gremlan

in da karokee room tylab an petter weens was singef fall down boi

“WE GOIN DAB DAN IN A RLLY ELD MAN N SUGAB WE GOEY DOWN WANGIN” pert an jesh hurmonizzed \\(;~;)>

Merica wus grabbyng her bobbie s an botty dansing she ws drank on champage

Micle wos in teh beakround gettjn facked by frinky 0.0

gerab ated all th chezwiz Ans rybird wasv pisst

Spfender wad bakihg a cassssroll in da ofen an acidently mocriwaved he bebie :?

jam th golfen retreiber wus snaccin on the uncocked chil -.-

 

Germards birdey patty was amfambilous affar

Ryblub wad hav sexie with brenad in da ketchin he scroo his bumfriend wit spachula ;o

”congrass goobert u dun’t look a day ovr 100 :)) “ maribad coplmanted

”im 27” geemard corectid in cofusion

”shhh be quite” Marinera wonkd ;;oo

daldo huggers pettruck an feed him bruthday cack

Francie wus strokinb milky unda the tabbl so germard wasnt se thesneky B}

”fanky ilysm bby ur me hooole werld im wunt marrage yer cooty putooty chekers ;* “ geenerd hub Francy an sas mikel s dink in hus hadns

”FAQ FRUNTURD U CHATING BASSARD Y U JAKE OF MY BROTH R???” ;n; geegasm wus angerty

miker hids unner th piloow cushon

frabink frabs gerfarts noshole an kis

”Gee I will luv you 5ever that’s longer than 4ever” franeck insis

”IM DELATING U 5EVER >o< “ gerbert smak frinki an nevr sa dat humbak donk agin |;

 

Rybin ws on his kniece in fronef pyeet 

“ryto u succulent my gurl peenis you wil be smort” pett incuraged the strang been twink on he kness

”Wow I didn’t know girls had peens” ryna inthoosasticly opin his mouf

”cloos ur eys bby” poot unzipt his genes

ruam tok th whore peen in he throt answalow pepes smal girle dike

“It tastes like cabbage” rygno murmurb throo a muthful of cOk

“jus succ” petter usef riabs tong fur fracktion xDD

is nkt a bad dack ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

“Peepholes i has anmportant massage” dalek stoob uP in th meedle oF danner

”wats it daley tree mam” pedrick assd

”im trainsgander \\(ioi)/ “ derleb annonced

”wth dose that evun meeb, daylion??” Branner drapped his sparigus

”im a mab in a womabs boddie” x( dallis froonerd

“I wus once a mab in a womabs bod too. butt den- I was bern” gerbil chimd in

fromky lafed

marinto wasn impresd >.<

“when’s bible study” rytop blurbed

”o shet” pate gorggled

 

meanwhal in th groop shat

rygurgle: traps are gay and no one can convince me otherwise xD

birbdon: id suc th trep dink

pizza wens: €==3

bradner: yis penus

Mickey: hoos gon eet mi ass

fracky: binch im here

rydong: bible study Saturday night OwO

pets wangs: ;o

bratden: :PPP

tabler: oh

 

”I am not gay :( “ rydoor splined for da binzillonth tim >:O

”i bug to daffer” ); baedon cuntradickdid

”Yes I do indulge in raw anal penetration from time to time but that is beside the point” rytoe mamsplaned

“Butt ryron u succ man dong *~* “ pee wanks loked pizzled

”um no I suck girl dick” rubadub argood

”we hhas mAb donk u licc me man doong u hippocrit” brergno cros he rms

”ARE YOU TELLING ME I’VE SUCKED MAN COCK ALL ALONG” rytsd wus reeleb with socck

"YUS RYGAY U EXPIRD TWINKY” pot winz shoted

ryguppy wus shOk

 

tbler wus bordly doughing th dishs as jam licc his ankuls

he gav jum a dag bascut anshood th slutt pupy awy

tyass wad drinkeb a swet marteenie an thot abut sekksy thing u kno wat I meab ;;o

johf wus on a bizniss chrip sO tublar wasn gett an y /;

So ye tyjab didm deshes butt wad hekkin whorny xd

he stahp do doshs an reechs int his unnerpansy an feeleb his blubals

tybird sas th spongs an got a dea O_O

he grap a spons an shav it doon he pans

him relise it fel goooot an he mooned rapping th spinge

tygrump jicked oFf wit da spang an coomd in hiz fiS :|

git yur as t f home jose -_-

 

dalif wus in a vary stacky satuition

moning lik a sLU betwen parrotck an germad on he knesss

on le bed pote wus tyed uP wif rOps as frikey stamoolated hus bals wif a vybratong dlido :¡

milkey ws lickef th com of spader ans branden shof hiss fangers up th uggle fattes lebsian s possy ;))

rydab was on hib stumack as maritta floocked hiM in th trUnk wif a strab on peenuz

Prat wends ans typler wer sickstyninning oh hel YeS 

por jofs ws satting in th cornr masterbaiting becuz the por rekt fender iz jus a losser I dunt mak the rulse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

so evryon hab a lorg orgggy an ther wus sasaggs in the planty ans lops of Jazz to cleeb uP apterwarb >~<

 

TEH EN D

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration is credited to all but not limited to:  
> Instagram users-  
> @officalryanross  
> @brendonuriexd  
> @officalmikeyway  
> @theofficial_gerardway  
> @tylerjosephreal  
> @officialdaddyweekes  
> @therealpeterwentz  
> @officaljonwalker  
> @officilmarinadiamandis  
> And more


End file.
